Sombras
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: La oscuridad nunca había supuesto un problema para ella. Ni las sombras, ni el silencio, ni el hecho de estar sola en medio de todo ello. Ella era una tigresa fuerte, por encima de aquellos miedos mundanos. O al menos, eso era lo que creía.


**¡Buenas a todos! Hoy vengo con un fic sobre una pareja que AMO pero sobre la que no me había atrevido a escribir aún. Ojalá estos dos siendo canon, me haría demasiado feliz.**

 **Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Como siempre ya sabéis, podéis dejar peticiones y comentarios, los leeré encantada**

* * *

La oscuridad nunca había supuesto un problema para ella. Ni las sombras, ni el silencio, ni el hecho de estar sola en medio de todo ello. Su padre la había entrenado para ser muy superior a todo eso.

Sin embargo, allí, en la oscuridad de su habitación, aquellas enseñanzas parecían haber desaparecido por completo. Su pecho se agitaba con un ritmo frenético a causa de una pesadilla y su largo cabello se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al sudor. Alterada como estaba, sentía que no estaba sola en su habitación, que alguien la atacaría de un momento a otro.

Ya era la tercera vez esa semana que había tenido la misma pesadilla. La misma horrible y estúpida pesadilla de siempre que no parecía querer dejarla en paz. Se destapó por completo y encogió las piernas para poder abrazarse a sí misma. Se sentía vulnerable y odiaba con toda su alma sentirse de esa manera. Ella no era así. Ella era una tigresa fuerte, por encima de aquellos miedos mundanos.

O eso creía.

Desde el día en el que los dragones gemelos salieron de misión, había tenido aquella pesadilla. Ninguno de los dos había querido decirle de qué se trataba, y el hecho de que hubiesen dejado a Lector y Frosh en el gremio no mejoraba el asunto. Nunca se separaban de ellos, por muy fea que fuese la situación.

Suspiró. Las otras dos noches por lo menos había tenido la compañía de Frosh, el cual no se había despertado cuando ella despertó sobresaltada, lo que agradeció enormemente. No quería que el pequeño se preocupase por ella. Por ello, esa noche le había pedido a Yukino que se quedase con él, ya que al parecer no le gustaba dormir solo.

Después de muchos años, al fin le entendió. Ella tampoco quería estar allí sola. Aunque no lo fuese a admitir, deseaba estar entre los brazos de Rogue. Aquellos brazos que parecían estar siempre dispuestos a protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de unas simples pesadillas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se echó el pelo hacía atrás. Debía dejar aquellos pensamientos o no sería capaz de volverse a dormir. Con un poco de suerte, habría cumplido el cupo de pesadillas por esa noche.

Sin embargo, un ruido al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación la alarmó. Podría tratarse de cualquier persona de su gremio, pero no podía evitar que sus sentidos estuviesen alerta. Salió incluso de la cama, haciendo que durante unos instantes la luz de la luna bañase su rostro. Con todo el sigilo del mundo, dispuesta a averiguar de lo que se trataba caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo justo ante esta, esperando volver a escuchar otro ruido.

Y lo escuchó, pero no fue precisamente al otro lado de la puerta, sino detrás de ella. Era imposible que hubiese algo en su habitación, puesto que se habría dado cuenta antes. Sabía que era imposible; aún así, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, aunque quería creer que era a causa de las secuelas de la pesadilla. No era capaz de girarse para comprobar que no hubiese nada allí y eso le hizo sentirse como una idiota. Suspiró, contó hasta tres y se preparó por si tenía que utilizar su magia a la vez que se giraba.

Y para su gran sorpresa, no estaba sola.

–Rogue. –Susurró, incrédula. ¿Cómo...? Qué tontería. Él era el dragón de sombra, así que no era muy difícil averiguar el cómo. Sin embargo, él la respetaba hasta el punto de no ser capaz de entrar allí sin llamar si ella no se lo decía o no había una gran razón de peso. Ni siquiera cuando volvía de una misión, como era el caso. Eso la hizo preocupar aún más, ya que con la escasa luz que había, no era capaz de apreciar el estado en el que se encontraba.

Dio unos pasos hacia la pared, dispuesta a encender la luz para comprobar su situación, pero el joven fue mucho más rápido que ella y sujetó su mano con firmeza, aunque no dejaba de ser en cierta forma, delicado.

–Por favor... No. Así está bien.

–¿Estás intentando ocultarme algo? –Como siempre, Minerva fue directa a lo que le interesaba. Había formulado una pregunta, pero ambos sabían que se trataba de una afirmación.

Escuchó a Rogue tragar saliva debido al silencio de la habitación. Éste soltó el agarre en su muñeca y simplemente se quedó mirándola. La mujer soltó un suspiro y seguidamente llevó las manos al rostro ajeno, el cual acarició de forma sutil con las yemas de los dedos y seguidamente besó sus labios durante apenas unos segundos, aunque lo hizo de tal manera que fue capaz de robarle el aliento a Rogue.

–Por la mañana sin falta irás a la enfermería. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

–Usted tan directa como siempre, señorita... –Murmuró el joven, aunque no puso ninguna objeción. Ser capaz de pasar la noche con la señorita, después de los duros días que había pasado, era la mejor recompensa que podía obtener.

Fue el turno de Minerva de agarrar su muñeca y tiró de él hacia la cama. Su corazón parecía haberse calmado un poco y sus miedos se habían disipado casi por completo. Rogue había vuelto a casa. Probablemente bastante magullado, por lo que estaba siendo egoísta por no mandarlo directamente a la enfermería o encargarse ella misma de sus heridas. Sabía que él no se marcharía de allí si ella no le obligaba porque era aún más estúpido que su gemelo si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Quería tenerlo esa noche allí con ella por las noches que había pasado preocupándose por él.

Hizo que se sentase sobre el colchón y ella misma se encargó de desvestirle en gran parte, para que estuviera más cómodo. Tras eso, paseó sus manos por el torso y los hombros ajenos, deleitándose con su tacto y de paso, hacer un primer reconocimiento de heridas. Por suerte, no encontró ninguna de la que debiera preocuparse.

Dejó las manos sobre sus hombros y le empujó para tumbarlo sobre la cama, con ella encima. Se inclinó para morder su hombro, como si se tratase de una "pequeña venganza", lo que consiguió que un pequeño suspiro saliese de los labios ajenos debido al contacto y después pasó a tumbarse a su lado, tapándolos a ambos.

–¿Estás mejor? –Susurró él, mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura femenina y la atraía más hacia su propio cuerpo, buscando el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

Apenas podía verlo, pero se le quedó mirando a los ojos con incredulidad. En ese momento comprendió que no había sido él quien había hecho el ruido en el pasillo, sino que llevaba más rato allí. Probablemente desde que se despertó, pero había sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para no dejarse ver hasta que creyó que estaba lo suficientemente alterada. Por cosas como aquella, le odiaba.

–Recuérdame que mañana te dé un buen azote. –Respondió, intentando parecer más tranquila de lo que realmente se sentía. En realidad se sentía abochornada al saber que Rogue la había visto en ese momento de debilidad, aunque sabía que a él podía contarle cualquier cosa o mostrarse de cualquier manera, pues nunca la juzgaría. No a menos que realmente fuese necesario.

–Si es lo que deseas...

Acompañando a su murmuro, el joven agarró con suavidad una de las manos de la mayor y besó el dorso de ésta, con dulzura, para seguidamente dejarla sobre su propio pecho, sintiendo así el calor que emanaba de su piel.

No tardaron mucho en quedarse ambos dormidos, puesto que los dos se encontraban bastante cansados, cada cuál por sus propios motivos. La noche transcurrió sin ningún tipo de incidente, por suerte para Minerva, la cuál casi mandó a Rogue de una patada a la enfermería al ver por la mañana las heridas que el menor tenía.


End file.
